


A Curious Eye

by renany



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romantic Gestures, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, romantic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renany/pseuds/renany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Solas x Lavellan)短篇。Dorian实在不能理解Isii对Solas的迷恋。目睹那两人在图书室共处的时光或许会改变他的观点。</p>
<p>故事发生在Ma Halamshiral和Undeserved Comfort之间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Curious Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151730) by [geekyjez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez). 



Dorian双脚蹬上楼梯扶手，把自己陷进皮椅子里。把椅子拽的足够近才能有这个合适的脚凳，这是在图书馆待到很晚的好处之一。其他惯常逗留的人消失之后，他总算可以随心所欲地摆弄家具。他将书本支在腿上，拇指翻动着古旧的书页。楼下的大厅一片沉寂；只有楼上那些讨厌的鸟不时的呱呱声，以及楼下偶尔翻动纸张的悉悉簌簌声。显然Solas也会待到很晚，这并不让Dorian意外。以他对灵界痴迷的程度，Dorian本以为这位精灵会抓住任何机会睡觉。然而他通常都会留到很晚。每次Dorian离开时，他还在安静的继续工作。

他听到Isii走进书房的声音，又来了，毫不意外。过去的数周里她已经成了这里的常客。身为能影响世界的审判庭掌管者，毫无疑问的是，她的许多时间都奉献在含情脉脉的注视着Solas，或者将要注视着他。她那热恋中的小女儿样是挺可爱的，即使有点儿不理智。真的，Dorian真不明白Isii看上那男人哪里了。他觉得这精灵傲慢自大又固执己见。他个人似乎对塔文特的奴隶制成见极深。Dorian当然明白奴隶制并不是什么好东西。可因为自己并未单枪匹马去推翻这种制度，他就对自己大加评判，这种行为未免太过荒谬。若论对魔法钻研的精深程度，Solas可谓出类拔萃，他的历史知识也十分渊博——虽然有点儿偏颇。不过Dorian永远不会公开承认，只因担心那可怜的家伙听到之后，过剩的自信心会从那颗闪亮的光头内炸裂出来。单是聪明才智并不足以解释伊西对他的着迷。  
在冬宫舞会无意中撞见Solas的小小举动——那个灼热的吻——之后，Dorian多少了解了一点她迷恋的理由。她显然沉迷其中。第二天，Solas借口说喝醉了，并为他不得体的表现道歉时，可怜的女孩子失望极了。躲在一边偷听到这些对话，Dorian不由得暗暗好笑。那当然是酒精作用的结果。他实在想象不出，这个礼貌、冷淡又矜持的精灵会因其他原因对这个为他神魂颠倒的美丽少女报以同样的热情。想想Solas深情款款的样子，Dorian简直乐不可支。如果那是审判官的期望，他真心为她默哀。

Dorian漫不经心的听着他们的谈话，更多的将注意力转移到他面前的书本上。Solas似乎在叨叨他的灵界之旅，讲些阿拉赞时代的远古风俗。Isii不时向他提问。  
又来了，一如往常。  
Dorian和Solas并非彼此仇视。他们之间的敌意从未超过温和的互相嫌弃。真心的，Dorian不明白自己哪里惹到这位精灵了。他数次尝试道歉和解，然而Solas总是能从他的话里挑出错来。当专注于魔法和灵界相关的话题时，他俩的对话就平和多了。为了大家好，Dorian试着让对话专注于这些话题。Isii和他们各自的关系让他俩缓和了不少，不再那么剑拔弩张，唇枪舌剑。尽管她并未对他俩提出具体要求，但他们彼此都不想让她不高兴，这种共识是缓和他俩的润滑剂。

Isii的笑声打断了他的思绪。“这感觉真怪。”  
“你说你想学的。”Solas回答她。  
Dorian从栏杆间隙向下望，顿时被激起了八卦之心。Solas站在Isii身后，两人亲密无间，一手轻轻放在她后腰。“跳舞没法通过口头解释教学，”他继续道，“必须亲身指导。”他伸指轻轻执起她的一只手，引导着她。“我会跳的慢一些。注意我的动作。不会很难跟上。“她咯咯笑着点点头。  
Solas开始了示范。这是一支慢舞 。即使Isii笨手笨脚，步履蹒跚，还是看得出原本精确的舞步设计。Solas抬着她的手臂，用手指点着她的下颌，脚挨着脚引导她。这支异国情调的舞蹈有些古怪，但舞步十足优雅。他将她转向自己，一手勾着她的后颈，一手背在身后。他们旋转着，凝视着彼此的眼睛。  
“跳舞没音乐真怪。”她说。他温柔的笑了，揽住她脖颈的手滑到了后腰，搂着她深深的弯下腰去。她因这突如其来的举动小小的惊呼，反射性的伸手紧紧抓住了他的肩膀。倾身凝视着他，Solas开口歌唱。

这可不是Dorian对他的期望。  
Solas的声音低的近乎耳语，那轻柔的歌声自然只为她一人而唱。歌词Dorian耳里完全不知所谓，不过那显然是精灵语。精灵慢慢带着她起身，将她旋转着拥进怀里。她的背脊紧贴着他的胸膛，手挽住他搁在她胯部的手。他垂头靠在她颈窝里，在她耳边柔声轻唱着。Dorian能看到喜悦的暖流漫过她的嘴角。他们重新开始，伴着他那支异国歌谣的缓慢曲调翩翩起舞。大幅的舞步。伸展的双臂。舞步简洁而优美。她跳的更加自信了，不再需要他手把手教，可依旧依赖着他的引导。这一次，当他将她转向面对自己，当他伸手揽住她的颈项，某些东西变得截然不同。他们的目光如此温柔，如此爱恋，如此渴慕。  
有一个人这样望着你是多么好。

Dorian叹了口气，用手掌揉着前额。当你开始多愁善感的对一个拘谨的精灵的风流韵事感到嫉妒时，的确是到了可以正式称之为午夜的时间点了，他闷闷地想。他合上书，悄悄溜下了楼梯。歌声持续着，舞蹈亦然。Dorian明白他不得不从右走好绕开他们，而不是他平日的路线。他朝楼下瞥了一眼，Solas再度搂着她弯下腰，这次她咯咯笑着，伸臂揽住他的脖子，将他拉向自己，双唇将歌声吞进一个吻里。

不。最好还是再换条路吧。  
Dorian蹑手蹑脚的朝Vivienne那个阳台快步走去。“我对歌里唱的什么可一点儿也不明白。”他听到Isii轻声说着。他最后朝楼下投去好奇的一瞥。Solas抱着她起身。他的脸上再无Dorian平日所见的冷漠矜持。与此相反，他笑着，柔情满溢。  
“那或许是另一节晚课的内容了，vhenan。”他在他耳边低语，和她双手交缠。

Dorian觉得Isii的品味也没那么坏。


End file.
